


And That Settles That

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Settling, Daemons, Family Fluff, Gen, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: It was though a weight he didn’t know he’d been carrying was lifted, yet like someone had settled the weight of a familiar coat over his shoulders in its stead. A warmth filled him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He turned to look at Madonna. She was not the cat she had been.
Relationships: Raphael & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	And That Settles That

Raphael was 12 when it happened. He had been rummaging through the cupboards to grab the Chase Space Star Special Marshmallow Surprise cereal when the feeling ran through him, a strange feeling. It was though a weight he didn’t know he’d been carrying was lifted, yet like someone had settled the weight of a familiar coat over his shoulders in its stead. A warmth filled him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He turned to look at Madonna. She was not the cat she had been. She was a goose, a large gray goose. Raph dropped the box of cereal to the floor and wheat bits and marshmallows scattered everywhere, settling under the table and all over. He scrambled to get next to her and touched her gray, feathery head, gently.

“Oh It happened. Guys it happened!” He shouted, picking Madonna up under his arm and sprinting out of the kitchen. He forwent the stairs and jumped down to the first floor. Donnie poked his head out from his lab on the third and Leo and Mikey stopped on the skate ramp, Leo on the top, and Mikey stopped in the center, his momentum carried him right up the ramp and he panicked and fell off, landing solidly on his back, with a thud, Pietà, a butterfly, chuckled at him, fluttering above.

Raph hoisted Madonna high over his head, the lights shone down on her and her gray feathers almost glowed.

“A big duck? Lame.” Leo said, from his perch, sitting on the top of the ramp, Leda clung to his shell as some small monkey.

Raph pulled Madonna to his chest and glared at Leo.

“She’s not lame. She’s settled!”

“As a big duck. Lame.” Leo pointed a set of finger guns at Raph.

“Don’t be mean to Madonna!” Raph shouted as he stomped away to his room.

“Wait I didn’t even get to say something about you Quacking me up!” Leo called after him.

Raph put Madonna on the bed and prepared the weight bench. He piled weight onto the bar until he could almost hear his joints and muscles creak and groan in protest. He laid down and lifted, slowly, and with difficulty, he arms shook and he grunted to himself.

“Raph, that’s too much without a spotter.” Madonna said, lifting up her head. Raph scowled and paid no attention to her. He strained, breathing hard, his muscles protesting and screaming as he did. He bench pressed until his shaking arms couldn’t be trusted to lift the weight up again without collapsing. He set the bar in it’s cradle and lay there, panting. Madonna hopped onto his stomach and waddled up until she was in the middle of his chest. And she pecked at his head.

“Hey!” Raph said, holding his arms in front of his face, scowling. “Don’t do that.”

“You’re a dummy, you can’t do that without someone spotting you. You could have hurt yourself.” Madonna hissed, still pecking at Raph.

“You can’t peck me, I’m you.”

“And what’s that got to do with it.” She asked. Raph grunted and sat up, snatching up Madonna, who honked, he put her under his arm as he climbed onto his bed.

“You know I’m the coolest, biggest duck ever.” She said.

“What?”

“I mean I could probably do some damage if I tried.”

“Madonna.”

“And besides they haven’t settled yet, who knows, maybe they’ll get something awful. That’d be funny.”

“Madonna!” Raph placed one hand on her head and shook his head at her. “First off pops always says all dæmons are just the way they are supposed to be, second they’re my brothers.”

There was a knock on the doorway to his room as Splinter walked in. He stopped when he saw Raph and Madonna and his eyes welled up. He blinked and coughed, pressing his lips together. He turned away and coughed again. His dæmon, a sleek, gray cougar, butted her head against Splinter. He petted her and nodded, turning back around.

“Raphael.” Heh said. Raphael gasped, putting both hands in front of his mouth. His eyes sparkled at the sound of his name.

“It’s not that rare.” Said Ajairu.

“She’s a goose.” Splinter said, coming right up to the edge of Raph’s bed and jumping up. He caught himself on the edge and kicked his feet wildly as he pulled himself up to sit next to Raphael. “She’s lovely.”

“Leo said she was a big duck. And lame.”

“I will have to have a talk with Blue about how we talk about dæmons.” Splinter muttered, shooting a glare at the door. “But I think she suits you.”

“You do?”

“Oh yes, you know, people used to keep geese to guard other animals.” Splinter said, almost offhand. “They’re supposed to be loyal, and loud, and very, very protective of their flock- their family.”

Raph looked at Madonna and pet her head, furrowing his brow and nodded.

“I guess that sounds a little like me. But I’m not that loud.” He said, loudly.

“Debatable.” Splinter said. He reached into the pocket of his robe and brought out a necklace. It was made of braided red fabric, some pieces patterned, some not, and from it hung a single wooden magatama, a comma shaped bead. He held it, flat in his hand and offered it to Raphael. Raphael reached for the necklace, but stopped and looked at Splinter. He nodded and pushed his hand closer to Raph. Raph took the necklace and turned it over in his hands, rubbing this thumb on the wide surface.

“What is it?”

“A gift, it’s to symbolize her settling. It’s supposed to be carved with the animal she is but I don’t have the talent for it. I thought we could get Orange to paint it instead, if you want.” 

Raph turned the plain necklace over in his hands, tugging at the braided cloth and turning the bead around. He slipped it over Madonnas head and it found its way to the bottom of her long neck, where it sat against her gray breast.

Splinter chuckled.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen it worn like that. It suits you two.” He said, hopping down from Raphs bed.

“Now to find Blue.” He said, as he stepped out of Raphs room he was hit in the head by an orange skateboard. 

“Oh my gosh, Dad!” Mikey shouted.

“Is he okay?” Leo asked, laughing, just a little as the two of them went to help Splinter and check if he still had all his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> So gooses are known for being aggressive and willing to throw down, and have been used as guard animals for other flocks of birds, it was geese who alerted the Romans to the coming barbarians after when the guards were silent. And the aggression is (partially) because they are so protective of their family and I mean Mother Goose is a thing, not quite a mother hen, but look- it works. As well as 'silly goose' being a term b/c that could fit all of them LBR.  
> It wasn't mentioned but Donnie's daemon is called Judith.


End file.
